


Road Trip AU

by Bailey_Sample



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_Sample/pseuds/Bailey_Sample
Summary: Mike and the gang find themselves out on a road trip across the country.





	

While looking at some old photographs from Mike's middle school years he finds box labeled “Summer Road Trip” and so naturally he opens it to find all of the photos and even some VHS tapes of the trip he had taken so many years ago. These things bring back so many memories of all the places they visited. He remembers all five of the kids (Him, Eleven, Dustin, Lucas, and Will) at yellowstone gazing at all the different color bubbling pools and El is the one to ask the important question (like always) “Why is the water different colors in some areas than others?” and again like always it's Dustin who has the answer so he spends several minutes explaining all the different components involved with each one of the pools colors until the rest of the boys have to walk away groaning of boredom complaining that they didn't come to yellowstone for a lecture they came to see Old Faithful. At this Eleven asks “why do they call it Old Faithful?”. All of the boys especially mike are excited to see El’s reaction the the famous geyser so they take off running calling back “If you want to find out follow us!”. El is absolutely astonished at what is bestowed in front of her; a geyser that erupts exactly on time every time. She turns to mike taking his hand in hers and tells him “i know why it's old faithful now. It always keeps its promises just like you.”  
The next place Mike remembers going to is New York city. His first thought of the “big apple” is of the amount of lights the city has (they arrive at night). His next thought would be “wow El would love to see this.” so he pokes her side gently until she lifts her head off of his shoulder and he shows her all of the cities skyline pointing out places like the empire state building and the statue of liberty. She sits there looking out the window with her head still resting on Mike's jacket and absorbs all of the facts about the place they are at as mike lists then out for her. The next day they take a walking trip down to times square and on the way the crowds start getting more and more dense and all El can think about is getting lost and not being able to find mike again and them leaving her in this big unfamiliar place. Mike sees her frightened expression and takes her hand to pull her close. Its at this that El realises Mike would never leave her for a second.  
Then finally it's the trip to the grand canyon. They have all heard of the place where they have a glass floor and you could stand over all one mile deep fall and of course they want to do it. So that's where they head. For some reason it's just them at the canyon that day and they intend to make the most of it. They buy their tickets and go onto the platform. But there is something Mike has never told anybody. He is terrified of heights. Ever since the incident in the winter of 1983 with troy at the quarry he could never walk past the place again without the fear of falling in. But luckily El was there for him then and she's there for him now. So she takes his hands smiles at him and slowly backs him onto the glass while he stare into her eyes. He's always loved the deep brown color that seems to match her hair perfectly. Before he knows it he's standing there on the glass with all of his friends at the grand canyon and he's smiling wildly. Suddenly however there is a crack in the glass and a loud bang. The crack begins the spread towards them but none of his friends seem to notice it. Lucas and Dustin are still arguing over how far it is to the bottom, Will is still drawing everything he sees, and El, his El, is still staring at him smiling. He wants to yell at them and have them run for the door but his voice is suddenly gone, stuck in his throat. Hes hyperventilating now as the crack chases up to his friends, first will, the glass below him gives way and he falls with a single muffled scream leaving his pencil and drawing (of mike not the canyon) next to the hole. Now mike is trying to run over to lucas and dustin before the abyss captures them as well but his legs won't respond and El is holding his hands with surprising strength. The crack reaches the two boys and just like that are gone with horrid looks upon their faces. Now at last it is heading for Mike and El. He takes one last look at her silently begging that she can use her powers to save at least them but as he stands there she disappears into a fog with one last “Goodbye Mike.” and without El as his savior he plummets to his doom only to just as suddenly wake up in a cold sweat back in 1984 under the blanket fort he keeps up for el. “It was just a nightmare” he tries to tell himself “It wasn't real, any of it”. He looks around for El only to remember that she never came back from wherever she went and that is why he still has these nightmares of her last words to him. “Goodbye Mike.” will always haunt him, never leave him alone, either in his sleep or in the real world. He lays there crying himself back to sleep for the third time that anniversary of her disappearance sobbing quietly “Goodbye El.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK so probably not what you were expecting when you read the summary but its what went through my head at the time.


End file.
